Spanish Guitar
by Darkchilde
Summary: Trapped eating dinner with her family, Catie is enraptured with a dark eyed guitarist....


Disclaimer: Not mine, all Disney's! Umm...I know that I was suppose to have Broken out by the end of this weekend, but I've been sick, and I currently have writer's block on that one. Plus, I had the idea for this one, and wanted to write it before I lost it in the void that is my mind. Don't worry, Broken will be written, I haven't forgotten it. Anyway, the lyrics in this story belong to Toni Braxton, or at least she's the one who sings them, so I'm saying they belong to her. I actually have a sequel in mind for this, so be on the look out for "Lucky", which should be out soon! Anyway, I don't think that I have anything else to say, so without further ado....

Spanish Guitar 

Catie Roth glared out the window of her family's forest green Explorer, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pulled into a frown. It was "Family Get Together" night at her house, even though the dark haired girl liked to refer to is as "Family Get Torture" night. 

Her older sister, Brittany, was sitting next to her, bubbling happily about some inane subject or another. Her younger twin sisters, Millie and Margo, were in the backseat, giggling over some secret they shared, and her younger brother Dustin was playing with one of his countless matchbox cars. Her parents were up front, her father driving, and both were talking animatedly to Brittany. 

"So, where are you dragging us?" Catie asked, during a lull in the older three peoples conversation. 

"This beautiful cafe that your father and I found a few weeks ago. The food is wonderful, _especially_ the steak, and they even have live entertainment!" Her mother bubbled, and Catie groaned, rolling her eyes. "What Catie?"

"Mom, I don't eat meat!" 

She could almost hear her mother rolling her eyes. "Oh honey, one serving of meat is not going to kill you." 

Catie leaned back against her seat, and glare at the back of her mother's head. "That's not the point." She muttered under her breathe, but her mother didn't hear her. The POINT, Catie continued in her mind, is that you don't respect my decisions in life enough to think about them. If BRITTANY had decided to be a vegetarian, their would never be a speck of meat anywhere in our house. 

The dark haired Goth girl was silent rest of the way to the restaurant , glaring out the window and trying very hard not to pout. Pouting, she had discovered, not only didn't work for her, but it occasionally got her grounded. 

Her father pulled into a the parking lot of the cafe, the sign proclaiming it's name to be "Genevieve's". The rest of her family began climbing out of the car, and Catie realized that she was more then likely gong to have to too. However, she stayed in her seat, and hoped that no would noticed that she was gone. 

No such luck. 

"Come on, Catie, you can't stay in the car forever." Catie's mother informed her, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her daughter. The younger pressed her lips together and glared back. 

"Yes I can." She snapped back, even know she sounded about five. 

"Caitlin Marie Roth, get out of that car this INSTANT, or you will regret the day you were born." Her father snapped at the younger girl, and Catie sighed, realizing that no, she didn't get a choice in the matter. 

"Fine." The girl relented, pushing the door open and getting slowly out of the car and then slamming it shut.

"Throwing a temper tantrum is not going to help your cause, Caitlin." Her mother informed her, hands on her hips. 

"Yeah, Catie-Bear." Brittany piped up, using her sister's hated nickname cheerfully.

"Shut up, cheerleader." Catie growled at the perky brunette, following the rest of her family into the small cafe. 

As soon as she stepped into the room, Catie had to admit that she thought that the décor was sort of neat. Their were no booths--only round wooden tables with wooden chairs. No condiments were placed on the tables either, and neither were table clothes. The floor was well worn wood and the walls were painted a dark midnight blue. Their appeared to be a hazy about the room, like it was filled with smoke, though the nasty taste of cigarette smoke was absent from the air. In the front of the cafe was a small wooden stage that one would have to mount three steps to get to, and a space of floor was cleared in front of it, presumably for dancing. A bar was in the back, directly across from the stage, with wooden stools lined up by it for costumers to sit. All in all, it looked something like a speakeasy that Catie had seen in an old movie, or something to that extent.

"You thought this place was 'charming'?" Brittany complained, putting her hands on her hips and glared at her parents. Her parents, holding hands, exchanged a soft look, ignoring their oldest daughter. Catie nearly gagged, and scanned the room again, wondering about the patrons. 

Before she got a good look at anyone, a tiny red haired woman with the second most beautiful brown eyes Catie had ever seen walked up, an ordering pad in her hand. 

"Hello, and welcome to Genevieve's. How many are their in your party?" The woman asked politely, a slight French accent apparent in her words. 

"Seven." Her mother told the other woman, smiling gently. 

"Ahhh. Would you mind sitting at two different tables?" The redhead asked, her eyes dancing around the family, and landing on Catie. She blinked, as if surprised by something, but shook it off, turning her attention back to her mother. 

"Not at all." Catie's mother smiled, and followed the beautiful red haired woman as she lead them to their seats. When they were all seated (Millie, Margo, and Dustin at one table, Catie, Brittany, and their parents at another), the waitress handed them their menus, smiling prettily. 

"Someone will be right back to get your drink orders." She promised, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, and flashing an oddly familiar smile. 

"Oh, excuse me, miss?" Catie's father called to the woman as she began to walk away. She stopped and turned around, still smiling. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you know whose going to be performing tonight?" He asked, and the redheaded woman nodded. 

"Oh yes--her name is Genevieve Waite. She should be going on in just a few minutes." The waitress smiled, and Catie lifted an eyebrow. 'Waite? Wonder if she's related to Jamie...'

The woman was gone before Catie could pull herself out of her surprise enough to ask. Mentally shrugging, she decided that the waitress probably wouldn't know anyway. 

Catie sat very still, trying to tune out her sister's ceaseless babbling for the next few minutes, wondering if there was anyway she could come up with to stab herself to death with the butter knife without her parents noticing, and yelling at her for making a 'scene'. 

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the stage, as two people making their way up to the stage made their presence known. Catie's eyes widened in disbelief as she got a good look at who the two were. 

The waitress from before was standing on stage, dressed in a long dark blue dress with a slightly plunging neckline, with her long red hair twisted in a fancy twist on the back of her hair. Catie found herself wondering how she had gotten changed so quickly--but then she forgot, completely, about the woman when she got a good look at the young man on stage with her, holding what looked like an acoustic guitar. 

His black hair was spiked, and he was dressed in a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans, and a white tank top, leaving his lean arms bare. He held the guitar with an air of knowledge, like he had been holding it all of his life, and a slight smile pulled at his nearly perfectly shaped lips. Beautiful dark eyes, the same eyes as the redhead singer/waitress, darted around the cafe, but stopped when they landed on Catie. He looked shocked for a second, but then he flashed her a brilliant smile, and she allowed herself to return it. 

"Hello! I am Genevieve Waite, and since this is my cafe, you have to listen to me sing!" The woman, Genevieve, laughed, her eyes sparkling. "And this is my son, Jamie! Since I can't find my normal guitarist for this first song, he agreed to fill in. Isn't he sweet?" 

"Mom, your ruining my reputation." Jamie joked, unslinging his guitar from over his shoulder, and holding it in the position that he played it in. 

"Oh, well, I try." The woman laughed, her eyes sparkling wickedly. "Anyway...I guess we should start playing now?" 

"Good idea." Jamie agreed, shaking his head.

The woman nodded at some unseen person backstage, and the lights seemed to dim. The crowd was suddenly silent, and Jamie, his face more serious then Catie had ever seen it before, began to play.

The first chords washed over her, and Catie caught her breath, leaning forward slightly, as if to make sure she didn't miss an instant of the beautiful music Jamie was making with his hands and the instrument. For a few seconds, Jamie played alone, but then, from somewhere, a band joined in. 

But all Catie could hear was what Jamie was playing--until his mother began to sing, her beautiful voice cutting through the sudden haze that had wrapped itself around her mind. 

__

A smoky room, a small café  
They come to hear you play  
And drink and dance the night away  
I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
But you don't know  
You don't even know that I am here

Catie gasped at the beautiful voice, and leaned back in her chair, still not taking her eyes off Jamie. 

His long fingers danced across strings of the guitar, his face a mask of concentration, a lock of his hair falling down into his face. Catie swallowed hard, biting down on her bottom lip, her heart racing. 

She knew that Jamie could play the guitar, but she hadn't know he was so...amazing at it. 

__

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

Catie's heart began to bang in her ears, and she swallowed hard, not taking her eyes off of Jamie. Somehow, he must of felt her scrutiny, because he looked up, meeting her hazel eyes with his own beautiful dark brown eyes. A ghost of a smile played across his lips, as he continued to play the beautiful music that his mother was singing. 

__

Steal my heart with every note you play  
I pray you'll look my way  
And hold me to your heart someday  
I long to be the one that you caress with   
tenderness  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist 

She could feel his eyes burning into her, and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. Never before had she seen his eyes so incredibly intense and so very dark. Catie couldn't have looked away if she had wanted to. 

Her lungs burned for oxygen, and she nearly panted, trying to relieve the pressure that was building inside of her. Jamie's long hands continued to dance on the strings, his lips slightly parted as he held her gaze. 

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

He continued to play, his eyes on her alone. She took a deep breathe, and let it out slowly, trying to regain some of her senses--and she almost did. 

Until he stepped closer to the microphone, and opened his mouth to sing. 

__

Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y suenas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor

All but the last line were breathed in his deep, sexy bass and Catie hung on every word he spoke, even though she didn't understand anything that he said. 

The last line he sang, his strong voice imprinting itself into her memory, making her knees go weak. She was suddenly very gratefully that she was sitting down, because she knew that if she had been standing when she heard his voice, she probably would have passed out. 

__

I sit in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

The song finished with a flourish, and the crowd went wild. Catie barely heard the applause; she was completely focused on the young man who had just finished wowing the audience. 

"He was EXCELLENT." She heard her mother compliment Jamie. 

"Yeah--he was super cute too!" Brittany giggled. "Plus, he was looking at me the whole time!" 

THAT caught Catie's attention, and she looked over her shoulder and her giggling, bimbo sister. She glared at the girl, wanting suddenly to jump up and smack her upside her empty, giggling head. But her sister just smiled, not at Catie, but at something over her head. Unfortunately, Catie was to mad to turn around and look at what her sister was smiling so brightly at. 

"Hey." A deep, familiar bass voice caught Catie's attention, and she looked back over her shoulder into a pair of deep brown eyes and a slight grin. Before she had a chance to say respond, her sister's way to perky voice cut through her brain like a knife. 

"Hi! You were really good! I'm Brittany by the way!" The girl giggled, and Catie just knew that she was batting her eyes. Jamie flicked his eyes to the girl for a minute and let a small smile pull at his lips. 

"Thanks." He said to Brittany, before turning his attention back to Catie. "I didn't know you were gonna be here." 

"I didn't know you were gonna be here either." Catie pointed out, allowing a smirk to pull at her lips. 

"Wait wait--you KNOW her?" Brittany squeaked from her seat, and Catie had to struggle to hold back her laughter. Jamie caught her expression, and winked at her, before turning to Catie's pouting sister. 

"Oh yeah--me and Catie go way back. I took her to homecoming, actually." Jamie informed Brittany, who squeaked indignantly. 

"Your JOKING?! You couldn't find anyone--ELSE to go with?" Brittany demanded. Catie swallowed hard against the lump that had rose in her throat, and she stared down at the floor, and, to her horror, had to blink back tears. 

"There wasn't anyone else that I wanted to go with." Jamie told her simply, and shrugged his shoulders. Catie's head snapped up, just in time to see him grin sheepishly. "I wasn't real sure she'd go with me, actually." 

Brittany stared at her sister in shocked amazement, and was about to say something else, but Jamie cut her off, smirking down at Catie. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would mind dancing with me, Catie. I mean, since your hear and everything." 

"Uhh...sure...I would love to." Catie smirked at her sister, and stood up, taking Jamie's offered hand as she did. "I'll be back later." 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Catie began to laugh. Jamie turned around to look at her in amusement, his eyes dancing. 

"What?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Thank you, SO much." Catie giggled, patting him on the shoulder. Jamie looked at her strangely, lifting his other eyebrow. 

"For?" 

"For asking me to dance. My sister is freaking out, I know it!" Catie continued to laugh, and Jamie crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Well, I'm glad I made you happy, but I'm beginning to think that you really didn't want to dance with me." Jamie gave her the sad puppy dog eyes that he knew worked on her every time, and Catie stopped laughing at her sister and smiled at him. 

"You know I don't do anything I don't want to. Even to get back at Bambi over there." Catie gestured toward her sister, and Jamie grinned. 

"She did look like a Bambi to me. So, will you dance with me?" Jamie asked again, his puppy dog look back. 

Catie smiled up at him, and put her arms around his neck, nodding her head. Jamie grinned back at her, putting his arms around her waist, as his mother began to sing again. The danced slowly, swaying back and forth for the rest of the night. 


End file.
